Nina's Shocking Discovery
by DarkSpellcaster.15
Summary: A plot that should have taken place during Twinsanity. When Crash, Cortex, and Nina go off to fight Viktor and Moritz, Nina makes a shocking discovery about her relation to Neo.
1. Mystery Email

**Nina's Shocking Discovery**

**Chapter 1: **

**A Mystery Email**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Crash Bandicoot or any of the Crash characters.**

**Nina Cortex stumbled into her dormitory at Madame Amberley's Academy of Evil. She was going to pack up her things and leave, for Crash and Cortex needed her to help stop the evil twins.**

**But there was a different reason for leaving as well. Right after the Crash Purple era, her uncle Cortex had changed. His red eyes turned green, and he became good. So, he decided that Nina no longer had to attend the Academy. **

**And she did not want to anyways. The Academy that Madame Amberley ran was full of everything she despised the most since she was a little girl, and for this she had resented her uncle so much more. **

**Nina had packed almost everything in the room.**

"**Only my laptop. That's all that's left to pack."**

**She went to put her laptop in the case, only to discover that the laptop was still on. She decided to check her email one last time, as it would be a while before she got to check again. **

**After logging in, she discovered a rather interesting email. It read:**

_**Nina:**_

_**Finally, I found you at last. **_

_**This is your uncle.**_

_**How have you been all these years, my niece? I know I haven't exactly been around for very long in your life, but I did want to find you again, just to catch up on old times. I'm sorry I left you and your father alone for so many years.**_

_**If you can, please reply.**_

_**Your Uncle Veo**_

**At this point, Nina became very confused. 'Who is this? Why is he pretending to be my uncle?' she thought. **

'**Father.'**

**Nina had never had a father in her life, only a father figure. Could this be it?**

**She replied to the email.**

_**Father:**_

_**Why are you pretending to be my uncle? You don't have to; I'm just glad you have found me.**_

_**I've been alright.**_

_**Nina**_

"**Nina! We have to go; the twins are here! It's not safe here!"**

**Nina turned off her laptop and hurled it into her suitcase. She ran outside and boarded the ship with Crash, Coco, Cortex, Brio, and Barnette. All the while, she was still thinking of one thing.**

'**Father. I found you at last.'**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. The Capture

**Nina's Shocking Discovery**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Capture**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Crash Bandicoot or any of the Crash characters.**

"**Nina!"**

"**Are you alright in there?"**

"**Coming!"**

**Nina grabbed her laptop and ran outside. They all went out to Cortex's airship, safe from the Twins…**

**But Nina wasn't thinking of the danger. She was staring at her uncle, remembering the email from her father…or whom she thought was her father…**

"**Nina?" Cortex walked up to her. "Are you sure you're alright?"**

"**I'm fine, Uncle Neo."**

"**You seem preoccupied, Did something happen today before we came?"**

"**No." Nina smiled a fake smile. "I swear, nothing's wrong. I'm just a little scared of what's going to happen now."**

"**Don't worry," Crash said. "They're nothing to be afraid of. All they are is another challenge to overcome."**

"**We won't let anything hurt you," Cortex said.**

"**Thank you," Nina said, tears trickling down her cheeks.**

"**Neo, the Twins are gone," Brio said. **

"**Good. That means we can stay here for now…"**

**Nina stared at the wall in front of her for a long time. **

'**Father.'**

**She kept wondering back to the email. What did it mean? The man had said he was her uncle.**

**Could it be true? Then who was her father if it was true?**

'**No. It's a lie. He is my father. Neo is my uncle.'**

"**I can't take it."**

**Nina reached for the laptop on her desk. She logged on.**

'**Another email.'**

**It read:**

_**Nina,**_

_**You seem to be slightly confused. I guess it's due to my long absence. It's been a long while, and I'm glad to hear you're still okay….**_

_**Why are you so confused? Did he lie?**_

_**Veo**_

**Confused? **

_**Veo, **_**she wrote…**

_**I'm not confused. I know exactly who you are. No one is lying to me; it's you who is lying….or is it?**_

_**Disregard that….**_

_**Nina…**_

"**NINA!"**

**Shock. Nina sent the message and closed the laptop.**

"**NINA! THE TWINS!!!"**

**She ran outside, but she regretted it after…**

"**HEH HEH!!!"**

**Cortex ran inside the airship. "Victor, let her go…"**

"**Say goodbye to your DAUGHTER!!!!"**

"**HOW- YOU"…**

**Victor Twin blasted Neo and took Nina back to his ship…**


	3. Truth

**Nina's Shocking Discovery**

**Chapter 3:**

**Truth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Crash Bandicoot or any of the Crash characters.**

"**Victor, let her go…"**

"**Say goodbye to your DAUGHTER!!!"**

"**HOW-YOU…"**

**Victor Twin took Nina back to his ship.**

"**Moritz, lock this damn girl up. DON'T let her father on board," Victor said.**

"**Wait, Father?" Nina said, shocked. "What are you talking about?"**

"**NINA!!!" Cortex had gotten onto the Twin's ship. "LET GO OF HER!!!"**

"**Hello, Doctor. It's been far too long," Victor sneered. "How kind of you to drop in. Perhaps you could explain to HER what's going on…"**

"**How did you find out?" Cortex asked. By this time, Nina was being carried to the cell, despite her efforts to get away from Moritz. "I never told anyone…"**

"**Yes, but HE knew…HE told us…"**

"**WHAT?"**

**WHACK.**

**Cortex woke up in the cell with Nina right beside her. Her eyes were starring at her with hate.**

"**Talk."**

"**Nina…"**

"**NOW! HOW…and….I thought…"**

"**Nina, I'm sorry…"**

"**I didn't ask for a damn apology," Nina cried softly. "I want an explanation; I WANT THE TRUTH…"**

**Cortex sighed. "Fine. Veo's telling the truth…"**

"**Veo? You know him?"**

"**I saw the emails. I knew he would find you eventually…"**

"**Wait," Nina said. "You SAW THE EMAILS? **_**You read my emails?**_**"**

"**After what happened back then, yes, I do need to read them, and I saw your conversation with your uncle." Cortex stopped talking, waiting for the reaction.**

**It never came.**

**He looked up and saw tears.**

"**Uncle? He was telling the truth?"**

"**Yes," Cortex said. "You know the family traditions. Daughters and fathers aren't meant to be together. Nieces are to follow their uncles' footsteps….**

"**But Veo; he was far from a role model. He would drink himself to sleep, and your aunt got scared one night because he came home that night and smashed the living room table and windows. She called me that night and told me, 'Neo, you need to come and take your daughter home'. **

"**I didn't think anyone would approve if I broke my own family's tradition, so I pretended to be him for a while, and it worked considering we were twins…My parents then died, and we all agreed that Veo was to know nothing about this and I was not to tell you who was father and uncle…"**

"**He made you lie?" Nina asked. "AND YOU LET HIM?!?!"**

"**Nina…"**

"**NO! What kind of father are you? A coward who hides from his brother?"**

"**Nina, I"**

"**I don't want to hear another word." Nina turned in her spot and ignored him. **

**All was silent…**


	4. Betrayal

**Nina's Shocking Discovery**

**Chapter 4:**

**Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Crash Bandicoot or any of the Crash characters.**

"**He made you lie?" Nina asked. "AND YOU LET HIM?"**

"**Nina…"**

"**NO! What kind of father are you? A coward who hides from his brother?"**

"**Nina, I"**

"**I don't want to hear another word." Nina turned in her spot and ignored him.**

**All was silent…**

**Finally, the Twins' ship reached their destination.**

"**Welcome to the tenth dimension!" Victor sang with a twinkle and a sinister laugh. "This will be your new home for a while - until we kill you, that is!" **

"**Yeah, and then hell will be your new home after that!" Moritz chimed, not so sinisterly. Victor commended him, slapping him on the back. "You need to work on your sinister skills, brother! Yeesh, you could at least try to act evil!"**

**Neo and Nina found themselves being led of the ship in chains by Victor. Moritz, however, stayed on the ship by himself. **

**Nina was still furious with her…FATHER. She bit back tears as she forced herself to think of the word rather than the word she was used to saying about Neo. "How could he," she thought. "How could he lie to me after all this time?"**

**Another voice whispered to her in the back of her head, crying, **_**But what about his sacrifice? He knew the family traditions, and he still risked shame to save you.**_

**The part of her that was still angry with him cried back, "Yes, but if he was really so unconcerned with his own reputation in the family, why did he lie? That's just as bad!" Nina was torn. Secretly, she wondered if he was even lying to her about her uncle being horrible, and if he was just so jealous of him that he wanted her for himself, so he stole her away from Veo. **

**But she didn't have time to dwell on this for long, for Victor soon was calling back to them, "We're almost there, kiddies! Don't worry, you'll be VERY at home here!" he laughed with a sinister look on his face. "And don't even think of calling your precious friends for help!"**

"**That wretched bandicoot is not my friend!" Neo shouted back, but he couldn't help but realize how important Crash was to this mission. Though he utterly loathed him and wanted him out of his hair forever more, he prayed that Crash and Brio would find a way into the tenth dimension to help them.**

**But his prayers were soon to be answered, for Moritz took very unkindly to Victor's comment earlier. In fact, he was so fed up at this point, for Victor was always cruel to him even though they were brothers. Determined to stop his brother, he made the one call he didn't want to make. **

**Meanwhile, Crash and Brio were back at Neo's laboratory on the ice island. Suddenly, they heard the ship's phone ringing at them. Wondering if it was Cortex or Nina, they picked up. "Hello?"**

"**Crash, Brio, I need your help!" Moritz' squeaky voice piped, but Crash and Brio were immediately suspicious of him, and for good reason, of course. **

"**Why should we?" Crash yelled. "Though I'm glad to finally see Cortex captured, you and your brother have done enough damage."**

"**Yes, what could you possibly say to us that would ever get us to help you?" Brio asked.**

"**I can get you here, to the tenth dimension," Moritz said. **

"**How?" Crash said. "We have the crystals we need, but Cortex is the only one who knows how to work this machine!"**

"**You forget that I'm an old experiment of his," Moritz sneered back. "Place the crystals in the machine, and I'll walk you through the rest."**

**Deciding to trust Moritz, Crash and Brio followed his instructions down to the letter, and they were about to be transported when they heard a voice.**

"**Excuse me, is this my brother's lair?"**

**They turned to see who they thought was Cortex, but realizing what they had heard earlier, they knew better. For standing before them was none other than Cortex' twin brother, Veo Cortex.**

"**How did you get in here!" Crash exclaimed.**

"**Well, you see, it was I that actually created this machine," Veo snickered, "but my blasted brother Neo decided to steal it from me. He took it along with my precious niece!"**

"**So, what, you want revenge?" Brio asked with a dirty look on his face. "You'll have to go through us."**

**But Veo was one step ahead. He shoved Crash and Brio into the machine and, quick as a cat, jumped in with them as they were transported to the tenth dimension. **

**When they finally landed, Crash and Brio looked to see Veo running towards the castle. "Quick, after him!"**


End file.
